Juste un fils
by Picotti
Summary: Severus Rogue, quinze ans, rentre de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. Mais alors que la peine alourdit son coeur, il est loin d'imaginer l'horreur qui l'attend.  OS cadeau pour Little-Bloody-Thing.


_Cette fic est dédiée à Little-Bloody-Thing qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me laisser la centième review pour mes drabbles (sans compter toutes les autres derrière, évidemment)._

**JUSTE UN FILS**

Le Poudlard Express entra en gare de Londres à vingt heures précises. A l'extérieur, le soleil commençait à pâlir mais le jour était encore loin de décliner. Le train s'arrêta dans un jet de vapeur. Une légère secousse bouscula un peu les élèves qui s'entassaient dans les couloirs.

Dans l'un des compartiments, assis contre la fenêtre, le jeune Severus Rogue poussa un soupir. Comme chaque année, la perspective de passer deux mois de vacances en compagnie de son père lui donnait la nausée. Depuis quelques années, il nourrissait l'espoir de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Lily même si, la plupart du temps, elle partait en vacances ou se montrait indisponible.

Cette année cependant, il savait d'avance qu'il serait seul, entièrement seul. Lily et lui s'étaient disputés et à cause de ce crétin de James Potter, Severus avait eu quelques mots de trop qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds ouvrit la porte de son compartiment et poussa un hurlement qui le fit sursauter avant de disparaître en courant. Pour la plupart des élèves, les vacances d'été étaient un moment de joie. Severus, lui, prévoyait de longs moments de peine et de douleur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le quai. Des gens étreignaient leurs enfants, les embrassaient ou leur ébouriffaient les cheveux. Severus, lui, était seul. Il saisit sa malle et lorsqu'il fut sûr que le train était presque entièrement désert, il descendit à son tour. Dans ses poches tintaient quelques pièces de monnaie moldue que sa mère lui avait données la veille de la rentrée. Il les avait gardées précieusement, comme chaque année, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Tirant sa malle derrière lui, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, passant aussi vite que possible. Il dut faire un détour pour ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec Sirius Black. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait éviter, c'était bien de se retrouver face à lui. Il traversa rapidement le passage et se retrouva entre les voies neuf et dix de la gare de King's Cross. Le contraste entre les deux quais était brutal. Un homme en costume le bouscula en passant. Il lui renvoya un regard noir comme s'il était coupable.

Severus s'effaça. Il savait que la majeure partie de ses problèmes venait justement du fait qu'il n'était pas bagarreur et qu'il ne se défendait pas. Mais ce n'était pas sa nature. Il n'aimait pas se battre ni devoir argumenter.

Il quitta la gare. Quelques familles de sorciers s'attardaient encore dans les environs. Il entendit hululer une chouette et songea avec amertume à sa propre solitude.

Quelques personnes patientaient à l'arrêt de bus. Severus dut jouer des coudes pour atteindre le tableau des horaires. Bien, s'il en croyait la colonne bleue alors le bus qu'il attendait allait arriver dans dix minutes. Il s'éloigna légèrement, laissa tomber sa malle sur le trottoir et s'assit dessus, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton au creux des mains. Quelques moldus le regardèrent de biais mais aucun ne fit le moindre commentaire à son sujet. Etant donné que ses vêtements moldus étaient de mauvaise facture, Severus préférait garder son uniforme scolaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour chez ses parents et la robe avec l'écusson de Serpentard attirait indubitablement l'œil des moldus. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il préférait être une curiosité plutôt qu'un objet de moquerie.

Le bus arriva avec plusieurs dizaines de minutes de retard et alors qu'il tirait à nouveau sa malle derrière lui pour la hisser à l'arrière, Severus maudit les moldus et leur manque de ponctualité. Evidemment, il aurait pu prendre le magicobus mais il risquait de s'y retrouver avec d'autres familles de sorciers notamment James Potter et Sirius Black qui l'utilisaient parfois.

Personne ne l'aida à monter sa malle à l'arrière mais une vieille femme fit quelques commentaires, tout bas, quant à l'encombrement et à la place que ça prenait tandis qu'il payait son ticket. Le chauffeur le regarda avec un air curieux puis eut un reniflement et fit démarrer son véhicule. Severus manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre.

Le trajet dura près de vingt-cinq minutes. Debout à côté de sa malle, Severus se tenait fermement à l'une des poignées. Les cahots de la route, les multiples virages et les coups de frein un peu trop brutaux lui soulevaient le cœur.

Il ne fut pas le dernier à quitter le bus mais là encore, personne ne l'aida à descendre sa malle. Il tira des deux mains sur la poignée et lorsqu'elle heurta violemment le sol, il entendit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'étui à potions que lui avait offert Lily l'année précédente.

Il n'était plus très loin de chez lui maintenant. Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon, colorant de rose et d'orange le ciel au-dessus de lui. Alors qu'il se remettait en route, Severus songea à toutes les histoires que Lily et lui se racontaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, se disant qu'un peintre gigantesque colorait le ciel de sa baguette tous les matins et tous les soirs. Lily avait dit un jour que ce serait amusant s'il se mélangeait les pinceaux et qu'au lieu de rose, de rouge et d'orange, ils aient du vert, du violet et du jaune.

Lily… si elle savait à quel point il regrettait amèrement ses paroles. La rage et l'humiliation lui avait fait dire des mots qu'il ne pensait pas. Il n'était pas en train de se chercher des excuses mais l'attitude de Potter serait venue à bout des nerfs de n'importe qui. Lily avait été complaisante avec lui, elle avait fait preuve de pitié et Severus ne s'en était senti que davantage humilié.

Il déboucha dans la rue, aperçut sa maison avec le volet à l'étage, cassé et maintenu en place par une planche clouée. C'était sa chambre et jamais personne n'avait pris le temps de s'en occuper.

Plus loin, il aperçut la Vauxhall grise des Evans. Il regarda avec envie le parterre de fleurs bien entretenu, la boîte aux lettres droite et luisante dans la lumière du crépuscule, les rideaux aux fenêtres. Est-ce que Lily le voyait arriver, traînant péniblement sa malle à la poignée cassée, l'air malheureux ? Est-ce qu'elle ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amitié pour lui ?

Severus sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et il se maudit de se laisser ainsi aller à ses émotions. Il aurait aimé avoir le cran de Sirius Black et ne jamais montrer à quel point il souffrait. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe. Non. On pouvait dire de lui tout ce qu'on voulait mais Severus Rogue n'était certainement pas un imbécile. Il savait et comprenait à quel point Black souffrait d'être rejeté par sa propre famille. Il savait aussi que sous ses airs supérieurs et suffisants, c'était une âme blessée qui se cachait. En d'autres temps, dans d'autres circonstances, tous deux auraient pu devenir amis.

Mais les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement. Ah si seulement lui aussi avait pu être envoyé à Gryffondor, Lily l'aurait certainement beaucoup plus aimé et, qui sait, peut-être regarderait-elle dans sa direction et non plus dans celle de Potter ?

Le temps de ces réflexions l'amena jusque devant chez lui. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clés et, constatant qu'elles devaient se trouver tout au fond de sa malle, il posa la mains sur la poignée en priant pour que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée.

Elle ne l'était pas.

Une odeur de poussière et de soupe froide l'accueillit. La chaleur, ici, était presque intenable. Sa mère n'avait probablement pas ouvert une seule fenêtre de la journée.

Il laissa sa malle dans le couloir d'entrée et se débarrassa de sa cape. D'un geste, il desserra également sa cravate.

« Maman ? »

Pas de réponse. Severus soupira. Il s'y était attendu de toute façon. Chaque année, lorsqu'il revenait de l'école, personne ne se précipitait pour l'accueillir. Il referma la porte derrière lui et entra dans la cuisine.

« Maman tu es là ?

_ Espèce de salaud ! »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère depuis le salon. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il ne se demanda pas à qui elle s'adressait, il ne le savait que trop bien. L'espace d'un instant, il hésita à filer dans sa chambre mais il connaissait suffisamment ses parents pour savoir que s'il ne leur signifiait pas qu'il était rentré, il allait probablement essuyer quelques coups.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta la cuisine et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le salon.

Ses parents étaient là, tous les deux, chacun d'un côté de la table basse, se foudroyant du regard. Eileen Rogue avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges, des sillons humides traçaient encore leur route le long de ses joues. Tobias, lui, affichait le teint rougeaud de celui qui a encore abusé de la boisson. Il louchait un peu également, n'était pas rasé et affichait des vêtements si sales que les gens qui le croisaient devaient certainement le prendre pour un sans abris.

Severus se racla la gorge.

« Je… je suis rentré. »

Tobias poussa une espèce d'aboiement moqueur qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à son fils les différentes onomatopées de Sirius Black.

« Ton fils est là, tu ne veux pas aller l'accueillir ?

_ Laisse-le en dehors de ça, cracha sa mère.

_ Vous êtes bien les mêmes tous les deux, aussi lamentables et aussi monstrueux l'un que l'autre. »

Avant que Severus ne puisse réagir son père bondit dans sa direction. Il tenta de s'esquiver mais les doigts crochus se refermèrent sur son poignet, les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il se débattit, fut brutalement attiré vers le centre de la pièce.

« Laisse-le ! hurla Eileen à pleins poumons. Laisse mon fils, salaud ! Salaud ! »

Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises sur l'épaule. Alors la terreur se déversa dans les veines du jeune Severus lorsqu'il vit s'enflammer de haine le regard de son père. Ce dernier le lâcha et se jeta sur sa mère. Il serra le poing et l'abattit sur son visage, encore et encore. Le bruit de la chair martelant la chair, les hurlements de sa mère, l'écarlate du sang qui maculait les vêtements de ses parents et dégoulinait jusque sur le tapis, tout se mit à tournoyer dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Les larmes l'aveuglèrent, la terreur et la rage se mêlèrent en un sentiment nouveau sur lequel, de toute sa vie, il ne sut jamais mettre un nom.

Severus était désormais incapable de réfléchir. Son corps agit de lui-même. Il saisit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et se précipita sur son père. Les sortilèges jaillissaient sans qu'il ait conscience de les prononcer. Son père était devenu un monstre, un démon, une horrible chose qu'il devait éloigner le plus possible. Il trouva néanmoins la force de se retourner et alors qu'un flot de sang s'écoulait de l'une de ses oreilles, il abattit son poing sur son visage.

Severus sentit quelque chose se brise en lui lorsque le coup s'abattit juste sous son œil gauche. Le sang jaillit de l'une de ses narines, un voile d'ombre tomba sur son œil. Son père s'effondra, face contre terre dans un dernier râle mais l'adolescent continuait à marteler son corps de sortilèges. Dans un hurlement de désespoir, sa mère lui tordit le poignet et lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

Comprenant soudainement ce qui venait de se passer, il recula de quelques pas, sentit ses épaules heurter les murs. Il glissa, tomba assis, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et le corps parcouru de tremblements convulsifs, il éclata en sanglots.

« Severus… chuchotait sa mère… Severus qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il ne put apporter aucune réponse, pas plus qu'elle ne le put non plus. Dans de violents craquements qui firent vibrer l'air, plusieurs personnes transplanèrent dans le salon même, sans passer par la porte d'entrée, sans sonner, sans même s'annoncer. La brigade des aurors était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans les environs des jeunes sorciers. Severus était encore sous la réglementation des sorciers mineurs de premier cycle, il n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard et, ce soir, il avait prononcé par moins d'une cinquantaine de sorts.

Les aurors restèrent longuement. Plusieurs d'entre eux se hasardèrent à lui parler ou à lui poser des questions mais l'esprit de Severus s'était comme détaché de la réalité et plus rien ne l'atteignait. Il observa d'un œil vide deux hommes recouvrir le corps de son père d'un drap avant de l'emmener à l'extérieur.

« C'est le gamin qui a fait ça, suffit de le voir, il est en état de choc.

_ Non ! intervint Eileen qu'un auror venait de prendre par le coude. Laissez mon fils tranquille, il n'a rien fait, c'était moi, uniquement moi. Laissez mon fils en paix !

_ Madame, murmura le plus doucement possible une jeune femme, n'essayez pas de le protéger. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher…

_ Mon fils est innocent ! J'ai tué mon mari parce qu'il m'avait frappée et qu'il s'en prenait à Severus ! Vous voulez des aveux ? Je vous les signe, là sur place ! »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence. La bouche bée, Severus était incapable de quitter sa mère des yeux. Alors un homme se tourna vers lui.

« C'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte, petit ? »

Son regard croisa celui de sa mère et il comprit que quoi qu'il dise, elle le protégerait jusqu'au bout. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux, s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues. Il acquiesça et alors qu'on l'aidait à se relever et que deux hommes entraînaient sa mère vers la porte, probablement pour l'emmener à Azkaban, Severus murmura :

« Maman… »


End file.
